Even Light Has A Dark Side
by FlamingFelineEmpress
Summary: Baron decides it's time to show his true colors to Mira. And in the process their vacation proves to be more relaxing than Mira thought. Baron X Mira. Lemons, yummy :D


**This is my first Fan Fiction submitted here, I feel terrible that Mira gets no really good M rated Fics so I decided 'What the hell, might as well'**

**I will advise you of the sever language I use to describe penises and vaginas. And no for all things holy, I don't own Bakugan. If I did Mira would be the main character and all the boys would be head of heels for her. And the rating would definitely change, but hey that's just me .**

**--------------  
**

Mira woke up that morning mulling something over in her mind. 'If Ace has a light side, then does that mean Baron has a dark side?' She sighed and crawled out of bed. As soon as she was dressed she trudged to the kitchen to cook breakfast. Baron, as usual, came in and helped her, he had practice cooking for his little siblings. Soon all the boys came in tired and hungry. And as usual, Dan looked half asleep. After a few minutes of eating quietly he perked up. 'Here we go.' Shun grumbled.

Dan jumped up, "Aw man! Let's take a vacation!" He grinned like a moron.

Everyone stayed silent for a long time until Mira screamed, "A vacation?! Are you stupid?! We have to save the Bakugan! We're their only hope!" She was furious.

Baron sighed, "And it really sounded fun too."

Ace grumbled, "Mira's the leader so shut it. I think it's a dumb thing to do."

Shun looked over, "No actually think about it, we can recharge our batteries. Would you rather be high strung and lose or take a break and get rested so we can win."

Mira pouted, "But where exactly would we go, hmm? We aren't on Earth or Vestal."

Dan grinned, "No problem, Drago knows everything in New Vestroia! Right?"

Drago popped up, "I _am _New Vestroia's perfect core, what do you expect?"

Mira had been beaten when Ace changed sides, all it took was Dan's whispered promise. "Hey Ace, ever wonder what Mira would look like in a bathing suit?" That had him. Now Mira found herself sitting beside a lake in just a bikini. She sighed, "How do I get pulled into this mess?" Soon enough she was restless, she tried swimming, not fun. So instead she started exploring the area. Baron noticed as she disappeared behind the thick underbrush. He stood and got out of the water, "Sorry guys, call of nature!" He ran off to find Mira. 'Just not the call of nature you think.'

Mira sat staring at a beautiful flower, like a giant tiger lily mixed with a rose. She sighed, 'This world…is beautiful…this moment…' Her quote stopped short as she heard a rustling. She was relieved to see it was only Baron. "Baron what are you doing out here?" He didn't answer but walked closer. "Baron? What's wrong?" Another step closer, "Baron? Baron are you okay?" He was directly in front of her. "Baron?"

He leaned in, "Mira, you really are much more than any man can handle. Any man except for me that is." He closed the space between them pinning her against the stone wall. She never expected Baron to do something like this. His tongue was already toying with hers. His lips felt so soft yet he was rough and hasty. He pulled back to see her flushed face. "That's right, just the way I like you, defenseless." He pulled her up with ease and held her up with his knee. His mouth found her neck and ravished it leaving a bright red hickey behind. She gasped and bit her lip to keep the noises down.

"Ba-Baron! S-Stop it! Y-You…w-we shouldn't be…doing t-this!" She couldn't hold back her moan as his lips moved lower and lower. "BARON!" She tried hard to push him back but there was no way she could overpower him. His hands moved behind her and she felt the back of the bikini top being untied. "Baron!" He let the small piece of fabric fall to the ground.

Baron licked his lips, "So cute…" He leaned in and pulled her up giving himself a perfect view of her breasts. "They look bigger, I guess that means you're excited." He licked the very top of her breast and rolled the nipple between his thumb and index finger. She gasped and thrashed trying to get away. He could tell she was getting more aroused by the minute.

When she felt something hard against the back of her leg she nearly screamed, "Baron! Stop it, this is wrong! It's dirty and nasty, stop!" Her reddened cheeks told him her body didn't want him to stop. He licked a trail down her stomach and stopped at the hem of the bikini bottom. She felt the strings being pulled to let the fabric loose. Before she even realized it she was being held up by his leg, naked as the day she was born. "Baron! Wait, we can't do this! T-They'll hear us!" She tried to get out of this, she tried.

Baron grinned, "I'm not ignorant Mira, this stone wall will bounce our voices away so they won't hear a thing." He pushed her into another feverous kiss, nearly crushing her lips. She couldn't take much more of this. Her sweet spot was soaking wet and her nipples were hard.

She couldn't stand it anymore, "Baron, why are you doing this?"

He sighed, "I've always loved you Mira, I just never showed you until now." He nipped at her ear again and relished in the gasp. "Mira, I wanted you for so long. I can't hold it back anymore, and it's all coming out at once. All the pent up sexual frustration, I can't stop myself from letting it out on you. Mira, I want to make love to you." His expression showed his honesty. That was Baron for you, brutally honest.

She sighed, "Baron, I…I'm not sure…not sure if I'm ready." She shivered at what he intended, the thought of that huge thing inside her was frightening.

He stared for a moment, "Will you let me if I'm gentle? Please?" His face looked so sweet.

Mira thought it over, "Well…okay, but you better be gentle!" His smile was enough to put her at ease. Suddenly two of his fingers were inside of her. "Ah!" Her breathing quickened again and she moaned. "Baron…" He pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy and smirked.

"Mira, you're really wet, I think it's time to put it in." He pulled down his swim trunks and positioned his cock at her opening.

She looked away quickly and closed her eyes, "Just do it."

He frowned, "Don't look away, I wanna see your eyes when I take you." He pulled her face back to his and kissed her again. He slowly pushed his cock into her inch by inch. Her eyes watered, she had never felt anything like this pain. Mira was gasping for breath to escape the hurt. He nuzzled her neck, "It's okay Mira, it'll be all right. Just hang on tight and tell me when I can move okay?" She nodded. They stayed like that for some minutes relishing the tension in the air and in between them.

She felt him wipe away her tears. She was afraid but she knew Baron wouldn't hurt her. "Baron, I feel so full! It's too big." Mira's eyes were downcast.

"Don't worry about it okay? Just enjoy the feeling." He started to thrust gently. Her insides felt like they were on fire. His pace was slow and sweet but her body begged for something more.

"Baron! Harder, faster, please!" He grinned and granted her request. The atmosphere reeked of the scent of flowers and sex. Her senses were being thrown into a whirlwind of bliss. The way he was pounding into her drove her wild. With each thrust she bucked against his hips to increase the pressure. She could feel herself getting closer. "Baron…I…I'm close!"

He groaned, "So am I!" With a few more strokes she clenched down on him.

"Baron!" She screamed loudly in ecstasy.

He couldn't stand the way her walls gripped his cock and he spilled his seed deep inside of her. "Oh god, Mira." He rested his head on her shoulder. "That was amazing."

She was panting harder than he was, "Y-yeah it was." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pulled out of her and held her up. "Hold on." He laid her down on a large flat sun bathed stone. "Here we go." Baron gathered their clothing and helped her tie the strings back. "Maybe we should go back now."

"Yeah." She stood and held his hand as they walked back. 'Best vacation EVER!' She smiled and kissed his cheek, "I love you too."

**----------------**

**Oh man, they will have some explaining to do when they see Mira's hickey. xD **


End file.
